


In Memorium: Kate Todd

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: In Memorium [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Character Analysis, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta discussion of character death: Kate Todd</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memorium: Kate Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TV Universe "In Memorium" challenge, where I was prompted to discuss up to five character deaths that had great impact on me.

Alright, time to talk about Caitlin Todd.

This, as you will sense a trend in my posts, is another sucker punch death. I'll call it Whedonesque. There were these horrible scenes in the morgue that were terrifying and people getting disfigured and panic and fear. And then there's the fight, and action, and they clear the building. They clear it!

And suddenly its over. Simple, fast, clean-ish, with no chance of misinterpretation or glimmer of hope. This isn't one of those shot and fade to black ones where they can come to in the ambulance before the next episode's credits. This is clear cut. Head shots rarely leave such hope. And instead of the cut to credits, they give you the moment. As Kate bleeds out on the roof, you're there with the boys, trying to find where the shot came from.

And he whispers goodbye to her.

Bastard.

Then, everyone has time to react. This is similar to what I talked about with Joyce. You have those reactions in the days and weeks to come. Everyone is seeing her everywhere, and speaking about her before remembering that she's gone. There is time to mourn. And with Kate, we get something that we didn't get with Joyce, but we did with Henry. We get a replacement. In Ziva, the gang has to get used to not just a new member, but a _replacement_ of Caitlin.

Her death is hard, and it's painful, and it made me cry and vow to hunt down Ari myself.


End file.
